To Make It Right
by PinkPixie019
Summary: An anomaly opens up in the middle of the ARC. Two unknown teenagers step through. What is their connection to the ARC and what is their mission. originals, Connor/Abby, Matt/Emily, Jess/Becker, May be AU later, depending on the show. Spoilers S5


To Make It Right-Chapter 1

_The Anomaly_

Title: To Make It Right

Author: Pixie

Summary: An anomaly opens up in the middle of the ARC. Two unknown teenagers step through. What is their connection to the ARC and what is their mission.

Time Line: Season 5

Rating: PG-13 (For now, there may be some violent scenes later on. I will warn at the beginning of the chapter)

Authors Note: I haven't written in years. I'm stepping back in after nearly 5 years. This is also my first Primeval story. I have only two couples set up as of now and that is Connor/Abby and Matt/Emily. Since they are pretty much laid out on the show. I am well aware of Jess/Becker and there very well might be some of them later on!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- The Anomaly<p>

Jess sat at her computers, looking over the basic operations of the ARC. Everything seemed normal, some minor power fluctuation in Connors lab, but that was normal lately. She didn't have a camera in there but she knew he was doing something that took an amazing amount of power.

She turned around as she heard the doors open and Abby walking in looking more flustered; she was always flustered lately, or angry at Connor. Jess hated seeing the two of them fight so much from what she had read in their files; they used to be so close. According to Lester, he showed concern for how their relationship be it friend or not; would affect their work. Connor and Abby both had nearly gotten themselves killed over the other on more than one occasion.

"Everything okay Abby?" asked Jess as she looked back at the screens. The minor power flux seemed to have moved to the Ops area. She would keep an eye on that.

"I'm fine, just tired." She gave a weak smile and turned to her own laptop.

Jess went to say more when suddenly her computer started to scream. There was an anomaly forming and large. She looked at her computer in confusion. This wasn't right, it was still forming. Her computer didn't detect them until they were far enough along to effect radio waves. She pressed the alarm button anyway to call the others to the op area.

Within minutes people had arrived, gear in hands. "Jess where is it?" asked Becker.

Jess searched her monitors. "Here…" she said slowly in shock.

Matt looked at her monitor. "What do you mean _here_?" He scanned the monitors trying to understand what it was saying.

Jess snapped out of her daze and moved quickly. "I mean it's here in ops. Everyone get down, it's opening and it's large!" She pushed Matt out of the way as the anomaly burst into existence.

The magnetic pull was huge. Almost every electronic in the room began to flicker and move towards the light.

"Why is it so strong?" Yelled Abby over the clanking metal.

"I don't know! I can't get a time reading on it either. It's as if it doesn't exist!" Shouted Connor as he struggled with the device in his hand, hitting it a few times for good measure.

The anomaly flickered as something began to come through. In a moment all the metal suddenly stopped its fight with the magnetic pull.

"Hear it comes" said Becker as he raised his gun to fire at whatever beast came through.

The light flickered once more and slowly began to fade. Before it closed to beings began to come through. "No no don't shot! You'll kill her!"

It was a teenage boy, holding a young girl around the same age. She was nearly limp in his arms. As soon as they were through the field, they both fell to the ground. "You might want to kill that Predator coming though." He cradled the girl in his arms as Abby tried to pull them away from the area.

Connor managed to lock the anomaly before anything could come through; while everyone stared at the two teenagers.

Lester looked at the situation with a smug grin. "And here I thought it would be a normal Monday."

* * *

><p>The medical staff had young girl laid out on a bed and was looking over her. "She has a rather large cut on her side. It's very deep." Said one of the nurses as she cleaned the wound so as to prepare it for stiches.<p>

Matt was staring at the girl intently. She couldn't be much older than 18, maybe 20 at the most. The boy was still near her, refusing to leave her side until she was treated. "It's most likely from the Predator that was chasing them." He looked at the boy for confirming.

He nodded his head. There was a doctor checking his eyes and pulse. "She was finishing the inputs; the anomaly was taking longer than expected. We were supposed to have more time." His eyes were still wild, as if he was still expecting something to jump out at him. Matt had seen that look before, more times than he would have liked. He took a closer look at him. His eyes were wide, skin pale, and dirt covered. This boy lived under ground.

Before Matt could ask anymore question the girl woke with a startle. "Ahhhhhhh James! It's on me!"

The boy leapt off the medical bed and ran towards the girl. "Nikki, wait, its fine. We made it through. You did it." The last bit he spoke with a slight smile as he stoked her blood matted hair out of her pale face. The girls eyes fluttered to his before she slowly drifted off again.

"That would be the pain medication taking affect." Said the doctor, while he looked over the suture kit in front of him.

"Will she be okay?" Asked the boy, whom Matt presumed to be James.

"After we get that bleeding cut closed up, I don't see why not." The doctor started to slowly stitch up the girls side. "She didn't have any bites I am not aware of does she?" The boy shook his head.

Matt walked over to him. "Now, we need to talk. She's in good hands and should be fine."

James nodded slowly. "Nikki, was supposed to do all this. She's the brains behind this whole thing."

Matt grinned. "Don't worry I'll talk to her too." He grabbed the boys arm and motioned to one of the guards to follow them. He walked them to a holding cell in silence.

Once inside the room Matt sat him down on a chair and stared at him. "So, where do we start?" James simply started at him. "You're from the future right?"

James took a deep breath. "Yes, I can't tell you much but yes. What I can tell you Matt, is that your mission both succeeds and fails. You manage to stop one threat but you don't catch the root. It just pushed back the end of days."

Matt looked at the boy surprised. He never told him his name. "How do you know my name?"

"You'll be surprised the things we know. We are not the enemy, just the next wave." James tried not to smile.

* * *

><p>"I'm not saying a word until I know James is safe! Ow" The girl grunted through her teeth as she grabbed her side.<p>

Abby looked at her. "He's fine. We're just asking him some questions then he will come back here." She looked over the small girl lying on the bed in front of her. She was very small and very pale. The dark brown hair was making her look much paler, mixed with the shocking blue eyes. Under all that dirt and blood she must have been very pretty at one time. But it looked like worry had taken its toll on her young frame.

The girl stared at her for a moment as if studying her. When she finally spoke it was much softer. "This is not how things were supposed to work out…" She looked down at her side. "Damn thing broke through the barrier too soon."

Abby studied her for a moment. "Was it just you two?" She seemed so grown up for such a little girl. She looked at Abby for a long while. There was a story behind those eyes, and from what she saw; it was awful. She had to be from the future, but it had to be from somewhere between now and the version they saw with Helen.

"As far as week know, yes. About 6 months ago the predators launched a major attack. James and I took as much of my equipment as we could and locked ourselves in the bunker. We had to carry out the mission." Her eyes dropped to her hands. They reminded her of Connors, they were the hands of someone who spent most of their typing on a keyboard or writing out calculations. Her finger tips were rough and her hands were smooth. "I should have had more time, or at least help."

Abby reached over to a basin of water and dipped the nearby rag in. She continued to question the girl while she cleaned her face of all the blood. "Looks like some of this blood has been here a while…"

"Haven't had enough water to use just for cleaning blood from small cuts; had to save it in case one of us got seriously hurt." She stared forward. She seemed to be in a state of shock, drifting in and out of awareness.

Abby figured if she kept up the nurse act long enough, the girl would tell her more than making her. "How old are you and James?"

She flashed her icy eyes at Abby. "I'm 19, James is 16." Her eyes soften as quickly as they hardened.

* * *

><p>Abby walked down the hall toward ops where the others were clearing up the mess created by the anomaly. Nikki had fallen back asleep, after another dose of pain meds. As she walked into the room she finally got a chance to see the mess. The room was trashed. It looked as if something had pushed everything from the outside in. All of the tables were on their sides, their belongings in the center of the room or missing all together. She spied Connor sitting on the floor with a laptop in his lap, seeing as all of the chairs seemed to be missing or broken. Not counting Jess's, which had a very panicked Jess sitting in it. All of her computers seemed to be flashing.<p>

Abby sat down next to Connor. "Any luck?"

Connor stared at the screen in an almost shock. "There is something just not right about this anomaly. It has a time point but I can't seem to get it to come up. It's also far more powerful than one of that size should be. It's just not right…"

"That's because it's isn't a normal anomaly, even for a man made one." It was a deep voice. Connor looked up. It was the boy that had come through with Nikki. "It's actually a Portal really."

Connor handed her the laptop and stood up. "What do you mean a Portal?" Abby could see his mind working, trying to figure this problem out, to make since of it all.

James walked over to Jess and Becker who were still trying to deal with the computers. "I really hope you have a backup, because your hard drives and most of your power supplies have been fried. Nikki used them to create the link to this time." The look on Jess's face was murderous. James smiled smugly. "Don't be mad at me. I had nothing to do with this. I'm the muscle and animal guy, I don't deal with the computer stuff."

Connor walked back over and stood in front of him. "What do you mean Portal?"

James stared at Connor blankly. "Nikki is much better at explaining it."

"Nikki is currently sleeping off a morphine induced slumber." Matt walked up behind Connor and threw a glare at Abby. "So try explaining."

James sighed. "Nikki created an anomaly type portal. It functions just like any other time of anomaly, but just a little more powerful." Connor snorted. James raised an eye brow at him before continuing. "It's main purpose was to get us here and to completely remove us from our time line and place us in this one. The reason you can't get a time reading is that technically that time doesn't exist for this timeline. It's a one way door. That way anything we do in this time line won't affect our time line, just this one."

Connor blinked and stared at James for a moment. "Wait… you split the time line?"

James seemed to enjoy upsetting Connor just a little too much. "Trust me, you've done much worst. Or I mean may… will... might. Oh I don't know. Like I said, this is not my area. But back on track, we split the time like cause we didn't want another Claudia Brown case. We didn't want to do something here that may make someone not exist… like us."

Jess finally spoke up. "About that. Who are you guys? How do you know so much about the ARC? Exactly what time are you from? When Do-"

James cut her off. "There are some questions I can't answer. What I can tell you is that I was raised mostly around the ARC and Nikki has been here since she was 10. We've spent the last few years training for this. We are here to help, to fix it. Now if you don't mind I'd like to be there when Nikki wakes. She is not going to be happy about the drugging thing."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay. There it is. I still am in need of a Beta Reader to help out a little. So this was not proof read by anyone but me and wrote in about 40 minutes. It's also very short for me. Once I get going with the story I will start writing more and more. That is if you guys like it.

Again if you know of a Primeval Fan Fiction site, other than tell me.


End file.
